Less Than Three
by kimferdehween
Summary: AU "Friends are friends and promises are promises; But the future is something that no one can predict. Things happen, trials are given, and people change. Just like he and I." :Based off of a true story; My own love life.:


**Childish Love : '**_Less Than Three_**'  
**

**-**

"_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired_."

: **Robert Frost**

**-**

No one knows what the exact meaning of '_Love_' is, nor has anyone gained the words to exactly describe the feeling of it; Scientists have even tried and failed to calculate a reason for the atoms in one's brain that creates the feeling of '_Love_'. So Hinata decided that it was just a likeliness that of admiration or of friendship if you would say. But is it possible that someone can explain 'love at first sight' when one doesn't even know the meaning of love? _Certainly not an eleven year old_. Maybe seeing his friendly, smiling face for the first time in fifth grade made her have the desire to befriend him, not some silly feeling of '_Love_'.

_So that's exactly what she did_.

They were the best of friends near the end of their elementary school lives. They would call each other after dinner every night, they would sit next to each other in every class they had with one another, and even at lunch and on the playgrounds they were seen together, always.

**In·sep·a·ra·ble**

**1. ** _Impossible to separate or part;_

**2. ** _Very closely associated; constant;_

Yes, that's what everyone would call them.

But the future is something that no one can predict; things happen, trials are given, and people _change_.

Everyone knows that transitioning to a new school is hard, but from Elementary to Junior High? Now that was a HUGE move.

'_Everything will be the same_.' She kept telling herself. She would walk inside for the first time, see most of her friends from elementary school there and she will have Sasuke in at least one of her classes. They would talk about each other's summers and how they spent it and will continue their friendship all the way through middle school, right?

_Dead wrong._

-

When she came through the doors of her new school, she was about to run for dear life back into the arms of her father, who was waiting for her to enter school from the parking lot. It was big, _terribly_ big, and people she didn't recognize at all crowded the hallways. Sixth, Seventh, and Eight graders were mixed together as the morning bell rang, bodies shifting in different directions. A sense of unawareness ran through Hinata's body as she had no clue what to do, where to go, or even _who to trust! _As soon as she was about to breakdown, a hand grabbed her right arm as it brought her to the side reassuringly. It turned out to be the assistant principle who helped her out of the crowd, and he had a broad smile on his face.

"My my, careful there! Try not to get lost now!" He gave her a soft chuckle as he patted her back lightly, motioning her that it was alright to walk through the hallways now. The crowd started to die down and it was a lot easier to walk now, but there were still a couple of kids still out too.

Walking towards her locker, there was a large group of boys and girls that were mixed with old and young students started walking towards her laughing and smiling as they passed by. She wanted to go unnoticed but one of them purposely tripped her, causing her to fall on her face with her fresh books flying everywhere.

Laughs were now directed at her as she heard rude comments started to shoot at her like bullets at a criminal. A bruise started to swell up on her right knee and her right elbow started to throb uncontrollably from the pain received.

It was off instinct that she would cry, and so she did. She made sure she hid her tears from them, not giving the group the satisfaction of breaking her, but no avail.

"Awww, you were too harsh Sasuke! You even made her cry!"

"Tch, what a little baby." Sasuke stated in a venomous tone.

"Ewwww what the hell! She looks like a boy!"

"Haha, she's never gonna get a boyfriend with those looks!"

Laughter erupted once more as fear and shock shook Hinata's system.

A chill ran up her spine as she turned, wide eyed at the person in the center of the group, clearly the leader. She looked at him with brimmed tears, wiping them out of her way to see if this was truly happening and if that was _truly_ the same person she had known most of her life.

It was.

He was there, giving his friends high fives while the girls were giggling within the group, admiring him. A triumphed smirk played his lips as he looked at her. But she noticed he didn't look at her directly in the eyes, but she was to him. How could your best friend do such a thing?!

"Yo, we're ditching Sasuke!" Running down the hallways that were still filled with laughter, the Uchiha was the last one to go as his once proud expression turned to one of sadness and despair. When his group was out of sight he ran towards his fallen friend as he looked at her sympathetically.

"Hinata are you oka--"

"Don't touch me!" Hinata scooted her back until it hit against the wall behind her. Tears were falling endlessly as fear and hate filled her lavender eyes.

"I was just kidding Hinata, i didn't really mean to heart yo--" Hinata quickly took a book that was next to her and chucked it as hard as she could towards him, but luckily he dodged. Sasuke started walking towards Hinata as he held his hands out to her. Persistent little bastard.

"It was a misunderstanding! I had to make myself look cool in front of my brother's friends Hinata!" The Hyuuga shook her head as she brought her knees toward her, each time Sasuke tried to inch over. "How does hurting your _best_ friend's feelings make you look cool!?" He stopped as he flinched at the sight of her red brimmed eyes glaring at his black ones.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I never want to see your face again!" She might as well slap him in the face and eat his heart out for saying those words because that equally made him feel the pain as if she did those things. She quickly ran to pick up her fallen books and dashed towards the girl's bathroom at the other end of the hallway.

After that incident, she was never the same again

-

Confidence started to grow inside her greatly as seventh grade was around the corner; She was now easily one of the most popular kids in the school with her cool style, kind demeanor, and her charming personality. Everyone was friends with her; Even all the teachers loved her! Her grades were always high and once and a while during class, she'd crack a joke randomly and brighten up the mood effortlessly.

But even with a such a great life so far she felt......._empty_.

She'd have thoughts about how life was years back and happy memories filled her mind, but she tried her best to avoid remembering anything about the Uchiha. They still went to the same school yes, and he too was very popular; especially with the ladies. Her friends would tell her that he had a new girlfriend every other day and that he even lost his virginity in the boy's bathroom-- of course she knew he would never stoop down to something so low;

But that was the old Sasuke that she used to know; _Not the new one that would do anything to make people like him_.

On Valentine's day of that year Hinata received many gifts from her admirers; hugs, candy, toys, hell, she even let someone kiss her on the cheek for christ's sake!

But out of all the gifts she received, the very last one she got was the most shocking of all.

She was about to leave the school entrance when suddenly a hand caught her arm; like that when it was her first day of school, but it sure as hell wasn't the assistant principle this time. It was _him_. The one boy whom she hated all her life.

His black hair grew longer, but still held the same style as it did when he was younger. His skin was still as pale as ever and face was now more masculine. Judging by his grip on her arm, he's been working out; not to mention he was also the best quarterback in seventh grade that the school has ever had. There it was, that charming smile that he always had and rarely showed; He remembered those times when they were younger and had moments and he would smile, but someone would intrude causing it to vanish as quickly as it came. Snapping out from her thoughts, Hinata felt the weight removed from her arm as an envelope was in his hand, leaning towards her.

"This is for you Hinata-chan."

Ahhh, he still called her that? Even after all that he's done?

Hinata had a stone cold face as she made her eyes expressionless. Seeing this, Sasuke's smile slowly faded as shock was now visibly shown in his eyes.

"Uchiha-san." The formal suffix at the end of his name caused the raven haired boy to slightly flinch as Hinata slowly took the envelope away from him,stuffing it in her bag like it was nothing.

"Why are you suddenly acting like this?" Sasuke asked with a mixture of curiosity, irritation, and shock.

Hinata played off her shock for his stupidity by sighing as she looked up in his eyes; those damn coal eyes that she _used _to love so much.

"You."

As she left him there she shoved the door of the school open, striding towards her father's car that was waiting for her. But one thing she noted was how she suddenly started to feel those feelings again; After not seeing him for so long they started to come back. How could they suddenly be unsheathed now? She tried so hard to cover them up, to not love anyone who treated her in such a manner, to not love someone who could change so easily--

But her heart still kept racing, even after she left the school grounds.

-

'_Hinata-chan,_

_I know that this is sudden and that we haven't communicated in a while so I'll start off on a not so awkward note. How have you been? Have you been well? How's everything for you? Hah, It's a little childish of me talking to you through a letter but hey, this is for a project grade so why not give it a shot? Do you remember the time during fifth grade when you wanted to sit on the swings and you kept begging me to push you? You put on such a cute face that day that I couldn't resist it so I had to say yes haha. Memories should be cherished forever, you know that right Hinata? I know it may be painful to bring this up but when were in sixth grade and **that** incident happened.....I could never forget that face you gave me. Hinata, I know that on that day our friendship was immediately broken because of my selfish actions, but do you think it would be possible if I could repair that bond? I never meant to hurt my best friend, I really didn't. The desire to fit in overcame me and that's how it ended up I guess. Each night after that, I kept wishing that you would call me after dinner like we used to and tell me about your day, putting that eveny aside. But at the same time, I wasn't surprised how you never did that. You still have that beautiful smile you gave me the first day of fifth grade Hinata. Not to sound like a stalker but I'd glance at you every chance I got haha. You are a very popular person, humble, kind, and light-hearted. You finally came out from your shell, huh Hinata? Was it because of what I did? Haha, I sound like a fool because I **know** you changed because of me. I'm more sorry than ever to say this but I want to be friends with you again. I miss you, I miss you, **I miss you**. Was what I did really that unforgivable? I hope not. This letter was a project assigned by Kurenai-sensei and it was to the person we appreciated most; **You**_. _I appreciate you most, and still do. Even though you never talk to me anymore, even though I've wronged you, I still appreciate all that you've done for me. You taught me to smile more, you taught me to laugh more-- hell, you even taught me to live life! Well, I hope I get a good grade on this, haha. What grade would you give me? Haha._

_So to sum things up; **would you like to be friends again?**_

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Tears started to flow as Hinata brought the paper down on her bed, careless if it gets crumpled.

'_How!? How can this one letter make the facade I took so long to build, shatter it into pieces!? How come my heart is no longer filled with hate but with longing for Him_?! _I shouldn't even be confused! I'm supposed to hate his **guts**, but why are these feelings coming again!?_'

Hinata started to shake uncontrollably as she gripped her head. Memories of their childhood again started to fill her mind as she tried her best to erase them. These happy moments were painful ones of the one person she did, and most likely still.....

'_Do I love him!?_'

-

"I'm sorry."

Hinata took the envelope from her bag as she grabbed Sasuke's hand, placing it in his palm. His hand was large and warm and strangely soft. She remembered how they used to hold those exact same hands back then.

"W-What?" Sasuke looked at Hinata in disbelief as he lightly gripped the letter he wrote to her, sadness now playing his gorgeous his face.

They were on the football field and they just finished the last game of the season; they won, twenty four to seven. An unbelievable win. Hinata was watching the whole game and was amazed as his abilities to do so well in a hard game like this. He hasn't changed one bit; well, _his love for the game hasn't at least_.

As Hinata was still in her bowing form from her apology, she felt something wet fall into her empty palm; _Tears. _

Guilt suddenly shot in her instincts as she knew that she couldn't look at him the same from this point on. She had to do what she had to do and no, she didn't deny his friendship for revenge;

_She didn't deserve him_.

It was pretty evident that he wasn't aware about it but, she forgave him a _long_ time ago. They were best friends....right? Best friends forgive each other....right? So, she did. But for some reason her heart remained cold towards him and hate resided for him as well so she just went along with the feelings, no longer to resist it. If she continued to resist, it would continue to eat her from the inside, destroying her slowly. She only used the excuse of naming Sasuke's act '_unforgivable_' so she could gain a new found confidence in herself without people asking questions on how she did so and such. But just recently, after he gave her that letter, she realized something.

_She already hurt him so much_.

She never talked to him, _at all_. When ever they made eye contact, he'd smile towards her but she'd glare back, she never acknowledges his presence when they are somehow with each other, and she even tried to _forget his entire existence_.

Such a perfect man shouldn't be friends with someone who doesn't appreciate him. So, she did what she _felt_ was best.

-

Eight grade they never spoke, he learned to push her aside like she had and she was content. Once and a while they occasionally saw each other but the longing for her that used to be in his eyes, were no longer there. Just false...happiness. Then, before they knew it, they were in high school.

Their popularity from middle school easily caught up to them and everyone in school knew them. He was the star quarterback dating Sakura Haruno, the hottest cheerleader in the whole district while Hinata was the school's most popular girl who was actually _nice_ to everyone. Oh, and she hasn't dated anyone at _all_, well until sophmore year.

She entered her history class with the normal attitude she had everyday and a charming smile was on her face, illuminating the room tenfold. Not even ten feet in the classroom was she stopped by a boy kneeling down at her, a white rose in his hand. It was Sai; Her _new_ best friend. They befriended each other in their freshmen year when they were in same art class and ever since then, they were skin tight! But what no one knew was that she was so close to him because he _strongly_ resembled Sasuke. Black hair, coal eyes, kind heart, charming smiles; they even call each other after dinner every night! But she couldn't let Sai know; so she kept it closed in her heart, sealed away to be forgotten about forever.

Hinata gave a light laugh as she ruffled Sai's hair below her.

"Neeeee~ are you trying to propose to me Sai-kun?" Everyone in class laughed lightly as well as they saw the scene with interest. Everyone suspected that they were dating, and they were _all_ anticipating the moment when little Hinata Hyuuga would be asked out by the sleek Sai. It was like a japanese drama!

Sai looked up at her, still on one knee as he gave her a genuine smile just for _her_. Ahhh, another characteristic him and Sasuke both shared...

"Hinata, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Hinata's playful demeanor flew out the window as a serious face was now plastered on. People giggled at how face she changed her expression.

"S-Seriously?" Sai nodded as he grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed the back of it. People 'awww'd and 'oooooh'd' while seeing this; where they hell was the teacher at this moment!?

Hinata smiled brightly as she nodded and brought Sai up to wrap him in a warm hug. "I'd love to!" Hinata giggled as he swung her around in circles, their black hairs intertwining with one another on occasion. The whole class clapped and wolf whistled as Hinata wrapped her arms around Sai, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Hopefully, just hopefully, Sai would give Hinata the chance to forget Sasuke.

**But she knew, that wouldn't be possible.

* * *

**

**UNDER COMPLETE TEMPORARILY **

_A/N_: This was truly based off my love life. This is what has happened so far and some things have happened after this, but I'll type it up in another AND the last chapter. For some reason I just wanted to add Hinata and Sasuke to the story because I love that couple so much and I thought it would be interesting to put my experience in their perspective (if that makes sense). Sorry for such long words D:! Haha, english is still bad x3! But yeah.


End file.
